Conventionally, there is known an electrically-heated window sheet material having a transparent conductive film that is attached to a window opening part of a vehicle (see for example, Patent Document 1). Bus bars are connected to both ends of a transparent conductive film formed in the electrically-heated window sheet material. One bus bar is connected to a direct current source whereas the other bus bar is grounded. When electricity is allowed to flow through the transparent conductive film, the transparent conductive film generates heat, so that fog (water drops) or the like formed on the electrically-heated window sheet material can be removed.